


I Promise

by DickGreen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Laffayette is non-binary, M/M, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickGreen/pseuds/DickGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The previous conversation in the room had stopped, as all eyes were on Alex.<br/>His cheeks grew darker, and as he was about to introduce himself, the largest of the group spoke up.<br/>“Looks like Alexander has finally decided to show up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was Alex's first day of college, okay, who could blame him for not remembering exactly what dorm he was in? Having left the paper in his car and only remembering two out of three numbers he had to decide between the dorm on the corner of the hall and the one across from. It didn’t help that he had driven all night just to get here from New Jersey. He impulsively picked the one across from the corner and opened the door that was already slightly ajar. The room was bright and didn’t have much in it. The room had two beds that were pushed together. This made Alex a little bit uncomfortable but he brushed it off, relieved to see a bed. He dropped his bags, shut the door, flopped on to the bed and in what seemed like seconds, he fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~  
“Who are you?”  
Alexander blinked his eyes open to see a large colorfully dressed man standing above him.  
“Hercules?” Alex groaned.  
“Not in the slightest. I’m Thomas Jefferson, not that low-class tailor who has his boytoy buy all his fabrics for him.”  
Alex took an offense to Thomas’s tone not even knowing Hercules, his supposed roommate. Who did this guy think he was? Alex was already starting to feel a disdain for him, barely knowing him.  
“I take it that’s not you and I’d also assume this isn’t my room.”  
“No, no it’s not.” Thomas sighed. “Now if you wouldn't mind getting out of my bed?”  
Alexander rises to his feet, too tired to object. Grabbing his bags dejectedly, he runs off to find the real Hercules Mulligan.  
~~~~~~  
He wandered down the hallway a bit before realizing the room that he was looking for was right across the hall.  
His key slides in perfectly, and with the click of the door he enters to see a tall boy with his hair pulled back in a ponytail sprawled across one of two beds. On the couch there was a massive (to Alexander most people were very large) man wearing grey beanie, who looked to be knitting another of the same variety. Finally he saw a tan, freckled boy, engulfed in the intense game of Mario Kart in which it appeared he was beating the other boy. Curly hair thrown messily into bun, Alex was awestruck by him. He couldn’t help but stare, he was wearing old pajamas but to Alex he looked like a god.  
The previous conversation in the room had stopped, as all eyes were on Alex.  
His cheeks grew darker, and as he was about to introduce himself, the largest of the group spoke up.  
“Looks like Alexander has finally decided to show up.”  
This caused a laughs from the other two, not maliciously through, which was a relief for Alex, but a hint of tension still hung in the room.  
“So you must be Hercules Mulligan,” Alex said, looking at the man who addressed him. A nod was his response.  
“And so one of you must be his boytoy...?” Alex said with a hesitant confusion in his voice  
The taller of the other two scoffed, still not looking up from his game responded.  
“If you are talking about me, you have another thing coming, mon amie.” They said in a french accent which caught him off guard slightly.  
“I didn't mean to offend! I accidentally fell asleep in the room across the hall belonging to a Mr. Thomas Jefferson. Not the kindest man I have met today, I must be honest. And he didn’t have the nicest things to say about you either...” Alex said honestly. He hadn’t met very nice people today overall, but Jefferson had to have been among the worst.  
The three others laughed, probably at the fact that he actually fell asleep in his room, but the groans that followed the others from the usage of Jefferson’s name was telling enough.  
“I have a few choice words for Jefferson myself” Hercules declared, sounding as though he was about to go on before the beautiful curly haired one stood up reining him in.  
“Woah woah Herc! We’ve only just met the guy, let’s let him settle in before you terrify him like that, yeah?”  
He then turned to face Alex.  
“I’m John Laurens, art major by choice, PoliSci minor by necessity. And you are Alexander?” Alex was still a little nervous, considering he has just met his roommate and who he assumed to be his best friends, and one of these friends being the beautiful curly haired boy who he now knew to be John Laurens. John seemed suave, like he knew how to handle meeting new people, a feat that Alexander had not yet perfected. Alexander was known to blab on and on, but John seemed to know exactly how much to say, and how to say it. Alex sure had a way with words, but his downside was that he didn't know how to stop. John stood looking at him unabashed and handsome, his smile slightly crooked but altogether charming. He silently hoped he would be seeing quite a bit more of him.  
“Yes, Alexander Hamilton. I’m majoring in Poli Sci and English. I was thinking about minoring in Economics, but my friend Eliza convinced me that I should probably sleep at some point. I have never seen sleep to really be all that necessary, coffee is my daily fuel. I am already taking 6 classes and sitting in on one more. Between that and debate club, an incredibly active twitter and attempting to keep a social life, I don’t know how I show up to all of them.” All the words kept tumbling out of his mouth and he would have kept going if it weren’t for the fact that they were all gaping at him.  
A deep chuckle came from the man on the bed, who was now sitting up attentively.  
“Mon dieu.. Someone looks like he needs a beer. I could use one too. I am Marquis de Lafayette by the way, you may call me Lafayette. The name is much longer but I shall spare you the names of all my dead relatives. Also use they/them pronouns, s'il te plait, and I’d rather not have to go over that again.” Lafayette then sat up, making their way to mini fridge across the room, presumably getting Alex that beer they spoke of.  
Alex went to sit on what he assumed would be his bed, but after earlier that evening he knew it wasn’t really safe to assume anything.  
John came over and sat down next to him.  
“Oh, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette, can you get me a beer as well?” Hercules said with a mischievous grin.  
Lafayette turned back and threw him a beer.  
“You aren’t cute.” They said, playfully half frowning.  
“Yes I am and you know it.” Hercules said, earning a giggle from John.  
John turned off the XBox and then sat back down on the bed as Lafayette jumped into the other one.  
“So that grand garcon over there, as hard as he may seem on the outside, he is just as a ours doux when you get to know him.” They pointed at the one knitting on the couch. “He’s the one that actually lives here, but with Herc you’re basically getting three for the price of one.” Hercules saluted towards Hamilton.  
“ We were just about to order pizza with pepperoni, any special requests for toppings?” Hercules asked.  
“It’s okay, I don’t want you to order anything extra for me.” Alex, who hadn't actually eaten anything today.  
“No you’re eating pizza, no exceptions. On the house.” John smiled at Alex. Alex was content.`  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After all the pizza had been eaten (most by Hercules which was no surprise to Alexander), they were all only slightly buzzed as they were strewn across the boy's dorm.  
After much disagreement, they decided to put on Toy Story. Hercules sat cross legged on the couch, with Laf’s head in his lap.  
Not that he was ever going to admit it, but Alex was not a fan of Toy Story. In fact he was anything but, most of his attention was turned towards John where as the movie was just background noise. Alex knew this was creepy but there was something very calming about the rise and fall of John’s shoulders. Their arms so close to touching, Alex just wanted to lean in and---  
“So, have you met James Madison yet? He lives right across the hall, he’s a nice guy. Kinda quiet but he’s cool.” John startled Alex as he turned around and started talking to him. Alex’s arm retreated.  
“Nope, I only got the pleasure of meeting Thomas.’  
John laughed in response, “Thomas, yeah he’s a pretentious bastard who thinks he’s better than everyone because he has enough money to fly him to paris and back every other weekend. I honestly don’t know why James is dating that asshole. But we shouldn't talk about him. What’s your story?”  
John smiled at Alex and leaning slightly into him. Alex couldn’t help but blush, blaming it the alcohol, he carried on.  
“My story? My past is not something I try to dwell on very much. I was orphaned when I was young, with no family to go to I went into the system. From then on it was hell. Foster families never accepting of my aspirations, or just me in general. Being here, in this college, totally independent and chasing my dreams is probably the happiest I have been in a very long time.” Alex looked up at John, seeing what looked partially like pity in his eyes. Something else was there too, whatever it was made Alex feel cared for, something he has never felt. John took Alex’s hand in his and squeezed it.  
“Here, you will never have to worry about them. You will never have to worry about not being accepted or being ignored. You have not been here long but believe me, Alexander, here, we can be your family.” John let out a sigh.  
It was at this time that Lafayette and Hercules looked up from the movie and gave Alex wide validating smiles.  
Alex didn’t want John to let go, and he was happy that John didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Mon Dieu- My God!, Oh my god!  
> Thanks for reading an attempt at a Hamilton fanfic. I don't normally write fanfic so I hope this doesn't turn out terrible. Feedback is appreciated! There's more to come!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
Alex awoke to the sound of Beyonce’s "Crazy in Love" protruding from someone's phone. His arms were tangled with someone else's, slowly Alex opened his eyes to see a pair of green ones, not 8 inches away, looking back at him in confusion. He began to slowly remember the events of the night prior as he removed himself from the tangled mess that was their arms. Alex was disappointed to leave the other’s arms, but how inappropriate would it be if he had stayed? Only knowing each other for roughly 12 hours?! It was probably strange enough to be waking up next to each other.  
He lifts himself up leaning against the backboard of his bed, the other boy doing the same. The alarm still blaring, he cocks an eyebrow at John, and he just shrugs.  
“Nothing better than a little 'Yonce to get you going in the morning.” John says with smile.  
“Can’t argue with you there.” Alex sending a smile right back.  
He grabs his phone from the bedside table to see that it is about nine o’clock, a fairly early rise for Alex on the weekends, but he couldn't complain. He also saw that he had received a text from his good friend Eliza.  
\---------  
From: Best of Wives  
Sent at: 6:46am 8/26/16  
Hey Alex! Hope I am not waking you, curious to know how the dorm situation went? Was that Hercules a good guy? Did you sleep well? Peggy and I are working until 4 so if you wanna stop by, you should bring him!  
\----------  
To: Best of Wives  
Sent at: 9:18  
You are such a mom sometimes liza, god. Yes hercules is a good guy, and so are his other two ‘roommates’, one of them may I add is gorgeous . Maybe I can swing by around noon with them and we can grab a slice. See you soon?  
\----------  
From: Best of Wives  
Sent at: 9:19  
Two other roommates??? Okay.. Ooooo and you have to spill everything about this cute guy soon!! We will be expecting you xo  
Ps  
If I wasn’t here to baby you; who would  
\-----------  
Alex chuckled sliding his phone back onto the nightstand, and slid out of bed to look for some clothes for the day.  
Hercules was just waking up from his place on the couch, Laf still fast asleep.  
“Going somewhere?” Hercules stood as well, walking to the the counter where there were several boxes of poptarts.  
“Actually yes. Around noon a friend of mine was wondering if we would drop by her pizza place? It not that far away, just around the corner actually.” Hercules smiled brightly.  
“Pizza is my shit we’re going.” He threw a pillow at Lafayette’s head quickly waking the Frenchman.  
“Merde! What do you think you’re doing mon amie?! I was getting my much-needed beauty sleep.” Lafayette said rubbing their eyes.  
“Okay, ‘much-needed’ keep telling yourself that.” Hercules rolled his eyes. Alexander observed quietly as he watched the two bicker. He thought it was quite interesting how both of them could flirt with each other so easily and have it mean next-to-nothing. Alex could only assume it meant nothing. He had, of course, only known them for a day, they could be dating, right? He would probably find out soon enough. He wasn’t going to make rash assumptions now.  
John was still sitting on Alex’s bed, grinning down at his phone.  
“What are you smiling at?” Hercules said, turning to John.  
“Oh nothing.” Sliding his phone back into his pocket. “So pizza? Pizza sounds really good. But I didn’t bring any extra clothes with me”  
“You can borrow some of my clothes!” Alex said eagerly. Hercules gave Alex a curious look, and a very slight blush ran across John’s face.  
Alex, realizing the error in his tone, attempted to redeem himself.  
“I mean you can borrow some of my clothes, if you want to, they might be a little small if that’s okay, I don’t care. It’s fine. Just an offer. I guess. I don’t care. Dude.” Alex rambled on. John giggled. And with that giggle Alex internally lost his shit.  
“Yeah thank you, Alex, that would be really nice of you.” John replied, laughing a bit.  
John stood up, going over to Alex’s still packed suitcase sifting through it for a while before pulling out a green sweater that is way too big for Alex, and a pair of black jeans.  
“Is this okay?” John asked.  
“Yep, those are clean.” Alex said cooly.  
John took them, and went to go put them on in the bathroom.  
Alex heard snickering behind him, and turned around to see Lafayette and Hercules staring at him. 

“What?” He asked, feigning innocence. He knew what he had said wasn’t exactly the most heterosexual thing that could have come out of his mouth.  
“Oh nothing, mon cher it just happens to appear as if you might have a little bit of a thing for our sweet Laurens.” Lafayette said accusingly.  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Okay Mr.Here’smyclothespleasewearthem.” Hercules joked punching him in the arm.  
“It was a favor for a friend. That’s all, and you know.” Alex said quickly. Lafayette laughed  
“Sure, sure whatever you say.” They uttered, not even trying to hide their smirk.  
John walked back into the room to see and blushing Alex and Lafayette and Hercules red from laughing.  
“What’s so funny?” John inquired.  
“Rien. Juste que Alexander languit après vous.” Lafayette said.  
“Am not!” Alex whined.  
“Tu parle francais?!” Lafayette’s french now speeding up excitedly, like it had been a long time since he was able to use his native tongue.  
“Oui! Ma bite est de douze pouces de long!” Alex also excited. John laughed uncomfortably not knowing what it meant as Lafayette’s jaw dropped.  
“Okay guys, enough french talking. You know Herc and I can’t speak foreign languages!  
“Sprich für dich, John.” Hercules said with a grin. .  
“What the hell guys!” Now John felt left out. Alex sighed gleefully.  
“C’mon guys. When do we wanna go for pizza? It’s gotta be soon. I’m hungry.” Hercules groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Mon cher- My dear  
> Merde-Shit  
> Mon amie- My friend  
> Rien. Juste que alexander languit après vous- Nothing. Just that Alexander is longing for you.  
> Tu parle Francais?-You speak French?  
> Oui! Ma bite est de douze pouces de long- Yes! My dick is twelve inches long!  
> Sprich für dich, John.- Speak for yourself, John. (That's German)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Thanks for reading! Here's chapter two, as promised.  
> Sorry there's so many translations, unfortunately I don't speak French and German fluently. Chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. Chapter Three

The car ride to the Schuyler’s Pizzeria was for the most part silent, aside from the bickering between Lafayette and John about who would get to sit shotgun. In the end Laf won out, his rock, paper, scissor skills were unbeatable.  
“I don’t how you do it, Lafayette, but you win every time.” John whined.  
“An ancient French secret. I will never tell you.” Lafayette responded and turned around in the passenger seat.  
“Ancient French secret my ass.” Hercules scolded. Everyone laughed at this but Alex was just confused. //So were Herc and Laf dating? Or were they just really flirty with each other? Is that normal? Did they-// Alex’s thoughts were interrupted by John laughing beside him. Alex looked over to see John engrossed in his phone, or more specifically, texting someone.  
This someone’s contact was Princess Mariah <3.  
Oh. So John had a girlfriend? Alexander dared to sneak another look at John’s phone to see what the context of their conversation was but he thought better of himself.  
Alex stared out the window, as the two in the front spoke lively about their terrible economics teacher Professor Von Steuben. He pondered the possibilities of Mariah. Was she his girlfriend? Sister? Maybe his mom?  
Yes, hopefully his mom. Alex glanced back at John’s phone which was still lit from texts. Why did it matter so much? He shouldn’t have been feeling jealousy (was is jealousy?) if he had only known the guy for such a short period of time.  
No Alex. He thought to himself. You came to this college for a reason. To learn. To make something of yourself. You are not going to get yourself meddled into a silly crush. Or relationship? It’s all just a distraction from what is really important. Love causes pain. Love causes weakness. I will not get hurt again. Pain stops you from working. Work is what is important.  
Alex slided slightly away from John. He gave Alex a concerned look, but Alex payed it no mind, not looking into his eyes. Returning to his thoughts, as he watched the scenery pass before him out the car window.  
He didn’t say a word for the rest of the ride.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The car pulled up on the side of the street right in front of Schuyler’s Pizzeria. Finally, Alex could take his mind of the man sitting next to him.  
“We’re here mon amies.” Lafayette said getting out of car. Hercules followed quickly after him. John shared awkward eye contact with Alex before rushing out of the car. Alex took a deep breath and followed. The three boys looked up in awe at the beautiful restaurant. Alex had forgotten he was only one who had actually been here before. It was a cute little pizza place on the corner of the block but looked more like a classic Italian restaurant. And don’t even get Alex started on the food.  
“C’mon guys, Eliza can’t wait to meet you.” Alex said eagerly, excited to see his friend again.  
“Who’s Eliza?” John said quickly.  
“She’s my best friend from high school, we both moved to New York City. Thank god I knew someone up here.” Alex answered.  
“Well if she is anything like you, I cannot wait to meet her!” Hercules recounted. This made Alex happy that he was so accepted even though he had met his new friends yesterday.  
They walked into the pizzeria admiring the Italian charm.  
“Alex!” A girl ran from behind the counter and hugged Alex.  
“Eliza!” Alex yelled as he hugged her back.  
They broke apart and immediately started talking so fast it seemed to be in code. Hercules turned to Laf and whispered in their ear.  
“Can you make out what they’re saying?”  
“Not at all.” Lafayette responded. John cleared his throat and Eliza and Alex both turned around.  
“Oh!” Eliza exclaimed. “These must be your new roommates! I’ve heard so much about you guys.” She shook all of their hands, saying their names one by one.  
“Hercules Mulligan, Something-something Lafayette, and John Laurens!” Her eyebrows not so subtly when saying John’s name, and Alex glared at her. They all smiled in response and Lafayette blew her a kiss.  
//Okay, so is Laf now flirting with Eliza too? He’s probably just flirty with everyone.// Alex wondered thinking back to the whole Lafayette and Hercules situation.  
“Eliza! You can talk with your friends later. We need to make more pizza!” A voice called from back in the kitchen.  
“Okay, I gotta go, Peggy’s calling me. Sit yourselves down, I’ll send a waiter over to your table as soon as possible.” Eliza said.  
“Thank you! You have no idea how hungry I am!” Hercules called towards Eliza as she was walking back to kitchen. They could hear her laugh in the distance.  
“Oh! Let’s sit over there in the corner!” Lafayette exclaimed and took of towards a booth underneath a hanging plant. Hercules sighed, shook his head and followed. John waited for Alex to finish making sure that booth didn’t have a reservation and they weren’t just ruining someone’s lunch.  
Herc rushed to the seat next to Laf, again raising Alex’s suspicion but he decided ot to think much of it, leaving Alex to sit next to John.  
Alex was reluctant to admit he was more than okay with this decision, but decided to forget that, as he happily sat next to his friend. Friend.  
Before long a short girl with long pulled back curly hair bounded toward them. She wore a black sweater and a wide grin.  
“Alexander!” She squealed. Alex waved back and smiled brilliantly.  
“Peggy! It has been way too long , I’ve missed you!” Alex admitted.  
“I know! I’ve missed you too. Now what can I get you boys?” Peggy replied.  
“One meat-lovers pizza and your and Eliza’s company.” Alex said.  
“Coming right up!” Peggy winked and walked back to the kitchen.  
John turned to Alex.  
“So, you’re in debate club?” He asked.  
“Yeah! I’m really excited. Are you in it too?” Alex inquired.  
“Yep. And unfortunately so is Thomas Jefferson.” John countered.  
“Oh no, I hate that asshole so much.” Alex was fuming.  
“Just wait until you get to know him! There is nothing worse than sharing a team with that velvet-wearing, kiss-ass, francophile bastard.” John’s hatred topping that of Alex’s, but only by a hair.  
“Jefferson isn’t all that terrible you guys, he only seems that way before you get to know him. And at least you won’t have to share a team with him this year.” Lafayette sniggered.  
“Of course you’d say he’s not that big of an asshole. By get to know him do you mean have him suck you off in the bathroom?” Hercules shot back, in a somewhat joking tone.  
“It was one time, Mulligan, one time. Don’t let the, how you say, green-eyed monster get you.” Lafayette replied, winking.  
“Okay okay enough of the flirting out of you two,” John said to the both of them, Laf sticking his tongue out and Hercules gave a slight grimace. “But yeah you’re right Laf, I’ve gotta hand it to Burr, he may be the biggest ass and worst debater in history, but one good thing came out of him being student debate president, and that is the new ‘choose your own team’ rule.’” John looked as though he could have gone on but a glare from Lafayette made him think otherwise.  
“Well if it isn’t Aaron Burr. To what do we owe the pleasure, monsieur?” Lafayette asked.  
Standing at the head of their booth was a tall, almost lanky, man wearing a pair of light khaki trousers and a black v-necked shirt.  
In Alex’s very humble opinion, he looked like a douchebag.  
Standing next to him was a shorter girl with a white top and a pink skirt, looking far less pretentious, hooked onto the arm of the tall man.  
“Well hello Lafayette. I thought I had heard something of our debate club from your Laurens. Also I was curious about the new face in your…. Eccentric crowd.” Aaron Burr stop and turned to Alexander.  
Alexander quickly shot up sticking out his hand.  
“My name is Alexander Hamilton. I plan on joining your debate club, it is good to meet you. So you're a junior here? What do you study? Law? I thought about studying law but I thought political science was the path for me. I am---” Alex was cut off by a deep laugh from the man he was addressing.  
“Alexander please” he said between laughs. Aaron shook the others hand.  
“I am Aaron Burr. Yes I do study law, I suppose you may think I look the type. It would be wonderful to see you at our debate club. You will be teamed with John no doubt?” Aaron and Alex looked down to John, and John shrugged and blushed very slightly.  
“Well in any case, I do implore you, save your words for debate club when they are counted for. There is no need to run your mouth at me, we have only just met. It is good to meet you too, Alex. Nice seeing you boys as well.” With that Aaron turned on his heel and walked towards the door.  
“Your dress will be ready on Friday, Theo!” Hercules shouted at the short girl as she walked out the door. She turned her head and grinned, giving Hercules a thumbs up as she skipped out the door after her boyfriend.  
Alexander sat down with a huff.  
“Did you notice that with all the words he said, he said nothing at all? ” Alex complained, still looking out at the door the man had walked out of.  
John shook his head laughing.  
“Oh, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! This one is a bit longer than the others so it took a little longer to write. Thanks for reading and waiting!


	4. Chapter Four

“One pizza for four very hungry boys.” Peggy said with a smile as she slid in the seat next to Hercules, squishing Lafayette up against the wall to his dismay. Hercules laughed looking at him. Lafayette faked a sad face.   
“So where’s Eliza? I’ve missed her.” Alex asked. Peggy gasped and put her hand on her chest.  
“And you haven’t missed me. I’m offended, Hamilton.” Alex laughed.   
“Of course I’ve missed you! I just was wondering where Eliza was.”  
“Well, she’s in the kitchen finishing up a pizza for Mr. and Mrs. Dean of Columbia College.” Peggy said smirking.   
“The Washington’s are here?!” Lafayette cried. “Don’t let them see me!” Everyone looked puzzled but John just rolled his eyes.   
“What’d you do this time Laf?” He was used to this kind of behavior.   
“Remember that one time that Jefferson sucked me off in the bathroom?”  
Hercules’ eyes widened.   
“Yeah, he may have walked in on that.” Alex just shook his head.   
“Who sucked you off in the bathroom?” Eliza called out walking towards their table.   
“Shhhh! You don’t have to broadcast it to the whole restaurant.” Lafayette hissed.   
“Oh as if you would hate that.” Hercules said. This caused Peggy to laugh very loud, attracting the attention of many people in the restaurant trying to enjoy their pizza.   
“Jefferson? As in Thomas Jefferson? Like the arrogant troll who sits next to me in French Lit?” Eliza inquired.  
“The very same.” Lafayette sighed  
“You let him blow you? That’s surprising. Well, actually no, I take that back. You’d let anyone blow, even if it was Samuel Seabury.” Eliza said deep in thought. Lafayette’s jaw dropped.   
“Excuse-moi?! I would not stoop that low!” Alex was confused. 

“Wait, who’s Samuel Seabury?”   
“Nobody really, he doesn’t really have any friends, nor does he deserve any. We think he might be a serial killer,” John cut him off quickly. Now Alex was even more confused.   
“Anyway, back to Thomas Jefferson, his boyfriend is a sweetheart, I invited him to my party. Speaking of that, we’re having a couple of people blown this Friday. You are all invited.” Eliza explained.  
“Will there be alcohol?” John interrupted.   
“Yes John, there will be alcohol” Peggy laughed.  
“Then we are in.” John said, throwing his arm around Alex. He tensed slightly but John didn’t feel it.   
“Last time I checked you didn’t make plans for me.” Alex joked.  
“Well, last time I checked you didn’t have any plans for this Friday.” John screamed into oblivion, tightening his grip on Alex faintly.   
“Hey, I could be a party animal, booked for weeks, you wouldn’t know.” Alex sneered.   
“You aren't, I know that, and yes you are coming, Alexander.” Eliza said with a wink.   
Alex sighed. “Fine. I’ll come, but, you have to promise me that Jefferson won’t tick me off.” Lafayette laughed.  
“I can never promise that Alex, especially with your fiery attitude.” Eliza accused. Alex rolled his eyes.  
\-------------------  
Dearest Mother,  
This first week has been a blur. I’ve successfully made three friends and saw Eliza again. My actual roommate is Hercules Mulligan, a strong but yet kind man, Along with Hercules I met two other boys on my first day here. They were in our dorm room acting as if it was theirs, Marquis de Lafayette and John Laurens.. The marquis de Lafayette is apparently related to some royal figurehead in France but he doesn’t really talk about it too much. Laf is a theatre art major and one of the most tolerable conceited people I know.   
John Laurens, on the other hand, is a whole other story. He has shoulder length curly hair, generally tied up, unless he gets drunk or something along those lines. His eyes are brown and deep. He is one of the only people in this world who I think is genuinely good, besides you and a few others.  
His passion and major is art, but is forced into minoring political science because of his father. His father is not a good man, but he stuck around. That is more than we can say for my father.   
John doesn’t feel safe to be who he is in his own home, so I am doing everything I can to have him feel comfortable and welcomed in this, this place I can call my new home.   
I am sorry I haven’t been writing as frequently as you may have hoped. I am only a couple days ahead in my classes, and I have been rushing to catch up.   
Between that and promising Hercules that I get more than three hours of sleep, it has been hard. But I will write more in the coming days. I promise.   
Forever Your Loving Son,   
Alexander  
\-----------------  
As the days went, on Alex’s patience was wearing thin. He had two classes with the insufferable Thomas Jefferson, one of them in which he had to watch him and madison fail to hide their canoodling from the professor.   
Thursday was particularly tough to get through, with an early morning lecture directly followed by political science with Thomas, all of Alex’s will to stay awake was draining him.   
Alex was startled by a rude nudge from behind. He opened his eyes, that he had not realized had fallen closed, and turned to see one of many people who has been haunting his nightmares  
“You must have somewhere to be next, Hamilton? Or were you planning on spending it with your boyfriend?” Aaron Burr was looking down at him, bag slung across his back, sneer across his face.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Burr, and I doubt you do either. Thank you for so rudely waking me up, but kindly piss off.” Alex rose out of his uncomfortable chair that he had somehow managed to fall asleep in.  
“I don’t see why you need to use that type of attitude with me, Mr. Hamilton, as you are well aware I have connections. It is best to be kind to me, Alex, if you know what is good for you.” Burr stepped in front of Alex blocking his path only for a moment.   
“I will be kind to those who are deserving of my kindness. Now if you would please move, I would like to go to class.” Alex shoving pass the smug Burr he now is leaving behind him.   
He was more than relieved to find out that he had an hour before his next class, a lecture that, as it happened, he shared with John.   
\---------------  
To: John <3  
Hey wanna grab lunch before English Comp. I’m hungry.

From: John <3  
Sounds good. You will be a sight for sore eyes.

To: John <3  
Right back atchya. Meet me at Rochambeau’s Diner.  
From: John <3  
Okay.  
\-------------  
Alex chose the booth that was farthest away from everyone in the diner. It’s not like he hated everyone he just wanted some time alone with John. He played around on his phone until he heard the bell of the door as it opened. He eagerly looked up, but much to his dismay, it wasn’t John.   
Ten minutes had passed and there was still no sign of the curly-haired boy. No text or anything.   
Has he forgotten about me already? Alex thought   
Fifteen minutes later he was still deep in worry when the door opened and a very disheveled John walked in.   
“John?” Alex stood, and walked over to him with slight concern. John snuck past Alex, grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into the booth. He noticed that his knuckles were bruised.   
“John what happened to you?” Alex gasped, lightly stroking John’s fingers.   
John winced pulling away.   
“I’m fine, I swear. You should see the other guy.” John laughed, not looking Alex in the eye.   
“You got in a fight?!” Alex asked with concern.  
“Yeah I did, but that doesn't matter. Let’s eat.” John attempted to brush it off, Alex had other ideas.   
“What do you mean you it doesn’t matter? Of course it does, now why did you get into a fight?” Alex pressed.  
“It was Lee, he was being an asshole to a friend of mine. Needless to say he isn’t anymore.” John snapped back.   
“Mariah?’ Alex said quickly, averting his gaze.   
“Yeah it was… What do you know about Mariah?” John spat, narrowing his eyes at Alex.   
“I-I.. Nothing. I don’t really know who she is. I looked, I didn’t exactly mean to, you were sitting next to me on your phone I just looked . I’m sorry.” Alex fumbled on his words, his face reddening.  
John laughed.   
“It’s fine, Alex. Don't worry about it. Mariah is close to me, she always has been. You should meet her, you two would get along. We should eat and get going, don’t wanna be late.”   
Alex sighed and called over the waiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so long and mostly a filler. Your feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
